Me Garrett, You Bella
by abbymickey24
Summary: A party on a yacht was supposed to be fun, but Bella finds that it's something she should have passed on. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www. fanfiction community /FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Just remember to take out the spaces. (And add the normal ending after fanfiction and a / before community since they want to keep cutting it off)**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day (one in the morning and one in the evening) until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything**.

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Bella Swan's eyes follow the scantily clad bodies as they wither and dance around her.

For the hundredth time in the last two hours, she wonders why she thought this was a good idea.

Every where she looked there are men and women crammed into every available space. Alcohol is flowing freely, music is blaring, and people are dancing so much that the yacht is swaying unnaturally in the still water. It's so bad that it's making her sick to her stomach.

Clutching her virgin Daquiri to her chest, she struggles to push herself to her feet; the bright orange life vest, and yes she's the only one wearing one, is making it difficult though. It seems people don't like being pushed against by anything that isn't a set of double-ds or a six pack.

When she finally makes it to her feet, she only has time to throw out an arm when the yacht starts moving unexpectedly. However, as there is nothing but a body to grab onto, a body that apparently doesn't like to be grabbed, it doesn't help.

A sharp pain radiates across Bella's stomach as an elbow connects just below the bottom of the life vest. She doesn't know how she keeps from throwing up, but that is the least of her worries as another elbow knocks hard into the side of her head, making her dizzy. She stumbles to the side, and as she's right next to the edge of the boat, she hits the water instead of the floor.

Warm water washes over her, but does nothing to help clear her mind. Through the cloudiness that has taken over her brain, she watches the boat move away none the wiser. No one has noticed that she's gone over the side. She tries to call out, but what little noise she makes is lost in the music.

Her body starts to shake as fear takes over, and she knows she can't just stay here floating in the ocean. Turning in a full circle, she lets out a cry of relief when she can just make out the outline of an island. Fighting her fear, the soreness in her stomach, and the dizziness she's still feeling from the hit to her head she starts to swim, hoping like hell that she can make it before she passes out.

 **-MGYB-**

Garrett Winchester is annoyed. The whole point of being on this island is the peace and quiet it provides. However, tonight it isn't peaceful or quiet. He's tried to ignore the loud music that has permeated his home for the last two hours, since he knows no one has trespassed. Most of the boat captains who are stationed in Cancun know this island is off limits and would never let anyone come onto it. And while he owns the island he doesn't own the ocean surrounding it, where the boat is more than likely anchored. However, once the thumping bass gives him a headache and he's unable to concentrate on the page he's trying to read, he slams his book shut and tosses it on the table beside him.

Standing up, he walks to the door and says, "Come on."

His large rottweiler, Wilson, comes to his side instantly.

Together, they leave Garrett's house and head into the forest in front of him.

The music gets even louder ten minutes into his walk, but then it starts to fade after another ten minutes. He almost turns around, figuring the boat is finally leaving, but he continues on. He wants to make sure they're gone.

He makes it to the tree edge that gives way to the beach on the south part of the island five minutes later. His eyes scan the horizon, smiling when he only finds darkness. Turning to return home, he makes it only two steps when Wilson barks and takes off across the beach.

 **-MGYB-**

 **Well, I hope you like the start, Laurie. And I know how much you love Supernatural so I've thrown in a few homages to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the spaces.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Bella's arms feel like they're going to fall off; her legs gave up a few minutes earlier when a cramp made her cry out in pain. She feels like she's been swimming for hours, but the island doesn't seem to be getting any closer. She knows she has to keep going though, even if she'd like nothing more than to take a moment and rest, but she's afraid if she stops she'll stop for good.

Biting her lip, she fights through the pain in her leg and starts kicking her feet again. Tears well up in her eyes as it becomes unbearable almost immediately, but then the tears fall when she kicks a second time and feels the sandy bottom scrub along her toes. She tries to stand, and swallows a mouthful of salt water when her legs give out unexpectedly.

Coughing, she uses her hands to pull her closer to the beach and then crawls the rest of the way until most of her is out of the water. She just can't go any further yet, and collapses onto the sand. Her eyes blink slowly, wanting to close from the sheer exhaustion weighing down her body.

The last image she sees before her eyes close for good is a large black mass coming toward her at a high speed. And the only thought that floats through her muddled mind is she really hopes it's not a polar bear.

 **-MGYB-**

Garrett follows Wilson at a run. His dog is well trained and only barks when something doesn't seem right. He spots the bright orange as he races across the beach. He knows immediately that it shouldn't be there and he picks up speed, stopping seconds after Wilson.

Garrett drops to his knees beside the small body of a woman and carefully turns her over, his eyes scanning quickly for possible injuries. Finding none, he makes sure she's breathing okay before he removes the life vest and gathers her in his arms.

She doesn't come to the entire walk back to his house, nor does she wake when he settles her into his bed.

He drops down into his chair as Wilson leaps up beside her and lays down, his head on her stomach. Garrett watches her for a while. He has a pretty good idea of how she came to be on his island, but it bothers him.

He can tell she's younger than him, maybe 25 or 26 at the most, and she's beautiful. She has to have someone. How did they not notice she wasn't on the boat any longer?

He shakes his head and picks up his book again. As he reads his eyes trail to the woman often, but she never moves. He thinks about waking her up as the next hour passes, but decides to let her sleep. In the morning will be just as good a time as any to find out what happened.

 **-MGYB-**

 **I hope you guys are still enjoying it. 10 points to the first person who gets the deserted island reference in this chapter. You don't win anything, but my love. :D**

 **Next update will be in the morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the spaces.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **Only one person guessed the reference which was the polar bear part. It's from the TV show Lost. 10 points to Kittyinaz.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Bella wakes slowly with a pounding headache. She tries to open her eyes, but the harsh sunlight only makes things worse and they quickly close. She lays there breathing in and out slowly trying to stave off the nauseous feeling her headache causes.

However, everything takes a backseat when her brain finally catches up and she remembers what happened. She sits up abruptly, but it's the biggest mistake she could make. She can't even acknowledge the dog that jumps up at her sudden movement or the fact that she's in a bed, since her stomach revolts and sends her toward the open door.

Leaning over the railing of the porch, Bella empties what little bit is in her stomach before she drops to her knees and presses her forehead against the wood. She isn't worried about where she is at the moment, her only thoughts centered on breathing to help the headache that seems to be trying to split her head open.

 **-MGYB-**

Garrett watches the young woman with a frown. He'd help her, but he doesn't want to scare her anymore than she's going to be in a few minutes. Of course, Wilson doesn't really know any better and does just that when he touches his nose to her arm. She jumps back quickly, falling on her ass, and then scrambles like a crab even further away from his large dog. Garrett tries to choke back a laugh at the look on her face, but it comes out louder than normal in the quiet surrounding them.

He stands as soon as her eyes fall on him and he walks slowly toward her with his hands raised in front of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I found you on the beach last night and brought you here." he says as he comes to a stop in his doorway, making sure to keep a bit of distance between them.

Wilson moves to sit beside his legs and Garrett hopes she can see that they do mean her no harm.

A good five minutes pass where neither say anything. Her head swivels every which way, and he can tell she's looking for a way to escape. Not wanting her to run off Garrett tries to break the tension, saying the first thing that pops into his head.

"Me Tarzan, you Jane."

 **-MGYJ-**

 **Are we all still good?**

 **No reference this chapter other than the obvious Tarzan one. So, this chapter 10 points will go to the first person who guesses my favorite Disney/Pixar movie. I'd give you hints but it would give it away. I will tell you that it was made after the year 2000 though. :D And again you don't win anything except the fake points and my love, but this is fun so I'm going with it.**

 **Next update tonight. See you then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **One person guessed my favorite Disney movie which was Tangled. I have a weird (according to my kidlet) crush on Flynn Rider. 10 points to KimberlyAnnT. Congrats on winning the fake points. LOL**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

" _Me Tarzan, you Jane."_

The words register in Bella's fear filled mind and she can't stop the twitch of a smile. They're unexpected, but as she glances around again she realizes they're sort of appropriate. She waits for him to say something else, but when he doesn't she finds her voice and immediately wants to slap herself.

"Ummm….you're name isn't really Tarzan is it?"

The man smiles and shakes his head. "No, it's Garrett."

"So, it would be more like Me Garrett, you Bella." Bella states and then shakes her own head. Could she be any stupider?

"As long as your name is Bella." Garrett says, smiling.

"It is." Bella says with a nod and immediately regrets it as it brings her focus back to her headache.

She groans, dropping her head as she reaches up to press against her temples. She doesn't notice Garrett moving closer until his knees come into her line of sight as he squats in front of her.

"Would you like some Tylenol?" he asks, and she notices he's being careful not to touch her.

She doesn't think she has any reason to fear him, since he's had plenty of time before now to hurt her if he wanted to, but she appreciates his thoughtfulness in giving her space.

"That would be good, thank you." she says, looking up when he stands.

He holds out his hand to help her up and after just a moment of hesitation she takes it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He lets go as soon as she has her balance and then motions her to follow him.

Bella does so and can't help but look around in awe when they step back through the doorway.

 **-MGYB-**

Garrett doesn't see her stop as he moves toward his bathroom.

But when he comes back out and sees her eyes darting all over he asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I've never been in a treehouse before, especially one this big. It's beautiful."

"Thank you, it's home." he says, coming forward and holding out a bottle of Tylenol.

Bella takes it from him with a grateful smile and as she pops the lid, he walks to his fridge to grab her a bottle of water.

"So, you live here?" Bella asks after she takes the water from him and downs two pills.

"I do."

"By yourself?"

"Well, I have Wilson." he answers, smiling down at his dog who is once again sitting by his feet.

"He was the polar bear." Bella mutters more to herself than him.

"What?" Garrett snorts.

Garrett likes the soft pink of a blush that tinges Bella's cheeks, but not wanting to embarrass her he doesn't say anything about it.

"Last night, just before I passed out I saw him running toward me. I watch a little too much TV probably and could only think about that show Lost." she explains.

"Ahh," he says in understanding. He's seen the show many times and it's even a running joke between him and his sister. "No polar bears and no smoke monsters to worry about here."

Bella grins at his words and once again he's struck by how pretty she is, and he's curious to know why no one is invading his island this morning looking for her.

"How's the headache?" he asks after a few seconds.

"Still there, but it will be okay soon." she says with a small smile.

He returns it before asking, "So, how'd you end up here?"

 **-MGYB-**

 **He's so sweet. :D**

 **Okay, no fake points this time but I do have a question. If you were stranded on a deserted island what movie, book, or TV show character do you wish would find you? Or someone from each if you want to give me that.**

 **For me it would be Jasper (book), Jax Teller (Sons of Anarchy-TV), and Chris Hemsworth (movie).**

 **I'll see you guys in the morning. MWAH**


	5. Chapter 5

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **I love how many of you answered the question at the end. It made me smile and a lot of you had some awesome choices.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

" _So, how'd you end up here?"_

A grimace crosses Bella's face at his question, and she wishes she didn't have to tell him of her idiocy but she knows it' only fair.

"Where should I start?"

"I find the beginning is always a good place." Garrett says, motioning her toward the arm chair behind him.

Bella nods and moves over to sit down, watching Garrett as he lowers himself onto his bed. She continues to keep silent as Wilson jumps up on the bed as well and lays down, his black eyes on her as if he's also waiting to hear her story.

A few more minutes pass in silence and Bella is thankful he doesn't try to rush her. It's not that anything she has to say is bad, it's just she knows how stupid it was of her to be on that boat and for some reason she can't even begin to explain she doesn't want him to look at her like the pathetic loser she knows she is.

Finally, Bella knows she can't put it off any longer. After taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she starts to explain.

 **-MGYB-**

"I work as an assistant at a travel agency. We had a good year so everyone was put into a drawing for a week long, all expenses paid trip for two to Cancun. I never thought I'd win and when I did, I tried to tell my boss I didn't want to go."

"Why not?" Garrett can't stop himself from asking.

"I didn't have anyone to go with." Bella answers the words barely more than a whisper.

He feels bad when he realizes she's embarrassed by that, and not wanting her to dwell on it, he moves her along when he asks, "So, why did you go?"

"My boss sorta made me. I've worked at the agency for five years. I've never taken a sick day, never taken a vacation, and I spend all my time either at home or at work. He thought it would do me good. Plus, he said it was a little odd for someone to work in a travel agency when they never travel."

"Okay, so that gets you to Cancun. How long were you there?"

"One full day." she says with a shake of her head. "I promised myself on the plane that since I had to be on the trip I would try to enjoy it. That I would do things I wouldn't normally do which is pretty much anything fun.

"I saw the flyer for the boat party as I was checking in and thought it would be fun. However, I didn't realize how much I would hate it until it was too late. I didn't know anyone, I'm not a drinker, and I was the only loser in a life jacket."

"A life jacket that saved your life." Garrett says, not liking that she called herself a loser.

"True." she admits. "I would have never been able to make it to the beach without it."

"See you were the smart one of the bunch, not the loser." he says, making her smile with his kind words.

"I guess that's also true when you look at it that way."

He nods in agreement and then asks, "So, how did you fall overboard?"

"I was trying to stand up when the boat started moving unexpectedly. I grabbed someone to keep from falling and they elbowed me in the stomach and then I caught another elbow to the side of the head as I doubled over from the first hit. It made me dizzy, and I stumbled to the side and fell over into the water. I tried to call out, but no one noticed and they just kept driving away."

Before she is even finished speaking, Garrett is on his feet pacing. He's annoyed and pissed off that a boat captain could be so careless with their passengers. But as he glances over at Bella and sees tears streaming down her face his annoyance and anger fades in an instant.

 **-MGYB-**

 **Yes, it's a little bit of a cliffy but not much.**

 **What can be the question this time? Hmm ... okay, what is something you won?**

 **I won 3 CDs once, when I had the right answer to a question they asked on the radio. I also won 500 dollars on a scratch off that I got on the way home from the dentist once. It paid for the root canal the dentist said I needed. LOL**

 **All right, until tonight...**


	6. Chapter 6

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **So sorry, this is a little bit late tonight. Completely thought I posted it at 7, until I got a review for chapter 5 and realized I had not.**

 **I loved seeing what you guys have won. Christag_banners gets major bonus points for her win though. If you want to know what it was you'll have to look at her review. :D**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Hey, what's going on?" Garrett asks as he squats down in front of Bella.

Garrett waits patiently as she works to calm down, not wanting push her to speak until she's ready. When she finally opens her mouth, she breaks his heart with her words.

"It just hit me that no one knows where I am, and no one cares. No one is missing me or wondering what happened. I don't have anyone and just the thought of going back to Cancun and staying there for a week alone isn't appealing. I don't even know how'd I'd get back. It all just really sucks."

When she finishes, she once again starts to cry and he's at a loss on what to do. He'd hug her, but as they only officially met an hour ago he doesn't think that would be a good idea. Thankfully, Wilson comes to his rescue when he nudges himself in between them and pushes against Bella's leg with his nose.

Her hand comes up to run over his head as Garrett's own hand settles along his back. He lets her calm down for a second time before he moves his hand and places it softly on top of hers.

When her eyes meet his, he says, "I know where you are, and even though we barely know each other I care. So, no more tears okay? Or Wilson here will think you need a slobber bath."

His words have the desired effect, causing her to smile. She nods her head and flips her hand over under his, squeezing gently in gratitude before letting go and reaching up to dry her eyes.

The somber mood is broken even further when her stomach growls, and he wonders how long it's been since she ate.

"Sorry," she whispers.

"It's okay. How about we feed you and then we'll worry about everything else?"

"Okay." she says with a nod.

Garrett smiles and pushes himself to his feet, nodding to Wilson.

 **-MGYB-**

Bella has only a moment to get her face out of the way before she has a lap full of dog. She laughs lightly as she wraps her arms around Wilson, hugging him close. When she lets him go, he settles across her legs, not caring that he weighs almost as much as she does, and props his head on the arm of the chair.

Bella continues to pet him as Garrett sets to work in the kitchen. She tries to keep her eyes off him, but finds them trailing his direction often. Now, that her headache has subsided and she's not freaking out for the moment, she can't help but notice how good looking he is. His brown hair is a little on the longer side, and he has what looks like a week's worth of scruff. His eyes are a slate blue and go very well with the dark hair. He's tall, probably around six one or two and has a very well-toned and tanned body. The muscles in his back roll and bunch as he pulls things from the fridge, and Bella has to look away to keep from drooling.

However, her eyes don't stay off of him long and she feels another blush spread across her cheeks when he catches her staring.

He smiles as if he knows what's going through her head, and wanting to draw attention away from it she asks, "Are you alone on this island? I mean other than Wilson."

"I am, and I actually own it." he answers.

Bella's mouth falls open in shock, having not expected that. "Like all of it?" she asks, when he glances over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I bought it about seven years ago and have lived here ever since."

"Why?" she asks and then realizes that it was probably rude. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's just a long story." he says. "And we have something more important to talk about right now."

"What?"

"How do you like your eggs?"

 **-MGYB-**

 **Slowly but surely we're working our way through. Poor Bella has no one. :( Well, she used to have no one. :D**

 **Question time: How do you like your eggs?**

 **Me-I'm an egg lover. I will eat them in an omelet, fried, scrambled, and hard boiled. I've never had Eggs Benedict, but I'm always wanted to try it.**

 **Until the morning...I will be a little bit late on it as tomorrow is my grocery store day and I don't go until the kidlet gets on the bus at 9, so it will be around 11 before I get it up. hee hee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **Well, it seems the general consensus was scrambled, but you guys like your eggs different ways too. LOL I appreciate you guys playing along.**

 **Oh and there are two of you that I don't want to think I'm ignoring you and not answering you back when you review. But your PMs are disabled so I can't. If you have disabled for a reason then just know I am reading your reviews and I thank you for them.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Bella pushes her plate back and wipes her mouth, smiling at Garrett when she's finished.

"Thank you." she says.

"You're welcome." he says, offering her a smile as well as he slides his own plate to the side. "Now, on to your next problem. I'm been thinking about what you said, how going back to your hotel alone isn't something you really want to do. Does that still hold true?"

"Yeah," Bella says, pretty sure she knows where this might be going, but she's not positive so she lets him continue.

"Well, then I have an offer for you. Now, I do have a satellite phone and a friend in Cancun. He brings me supplies every Saturday, but he would be happy to come get you today if I called. However, I was thinking, and I know you don't know me from Adam, but I wouldn't mind having some company this week if you'd like to stay. I have an extensive DVD collection, books, some video games, a jet ski, an ATV, and lots of peace and quiet if those are things that you would find enjoyable. I don't have much in the way of clothes though other than some tank tops and board shorts, however I do have a washing machine that you can use to wash what you have on now. I've also got a working bathroom, plenty of food, and you can have the bed, but you might have to share it with Wilson. And don't worry about where I will sleep as I have a cot that I am more than happy to use again."

Garrett finishes his spiel and leans back in his chair, waiting for her to tell him yes or no. She appreciates that he's laid everything out, and while most people would think staying with a virtual stranger for a week, a stranger who lives on a deserted island alone no less, would be crazy; Bella is leaning toward doing just that.

She sits thinking about his offer and when she reaches the ten minute mark she has come to three conclusions. One-if she goes back to her hotel, she'll be on the first flight home she can get. Two-she's always been the one sitting back, even as a kid, and listening to the amazing adventures of the people around her and being secretly envious of them. And three-she wants to stay. She wants to get to know Garrett and find out why someone would live on an island alone.

Glancing up at Garrett, Bella smiles and says, "I'll stay but on one condition."

"Okay…" he says.

"I get the cot. I'm not going to run you out of your bed. Oh, and I have to be back to catch my flight home on Sunday."

"We can talk about the bed situation later. My mother might not have raised a gentleman, but I became one anyhow. As for the other that works out fine. My friend will be here Saturday and can take you back then."

Bella would have tried to argue about the bed situation now, but she had a feeling it would get her nowhere. She also had a feeling that once night fell she would be going to sleep in it as well.

Instead, she nods to acknowledge the last part of his words and then asks, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Garrett replies, leaning back in his chair.

"How do you have everything? Like power, running water, and a functioning bathroom."

"Solar panels on the roof, a couple of generators in case there is a storm or one gets broken somehow. A well and a septic tank for the water and waste in the bathroom. For the shower, and to do laundry and dishes, I have a water tank. I have to fill it every couple of weeks from a natural water source, it sucks and is an all day job but it works for me."

"How could you do all of this?" Bella asks.

"Now that takes us into what I think would be a good way to spend the rest of our day." Garrett says, smiling over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you're going to be staying for the week, I think it would be a good idea to get to know each other. Like where we're from, how old we are, who our parents are, if we have siblings, where we went to school, you know the basic stuff."

Bella had to agree that it was a good idea and since he was allowing her to invade his space, she only had one thing to say.

"I'll go first."

 **-MGYB-**

 **Now you know how he survives. Soon you'll know how he's about to have all of it. Not until Chapter 9 though as the next chapter is dedicated to Bella's back story. And for those that feel sorry for her now, yeah...I'm going to leave it there.**

 **Question: If you could live anywhere in the world where would be?**

 **I'm a simple girl, so for me it would be in the mountains (don't care where) in a cabin or in a treehouse.**

 **Until tonight...**


	8. Chapter 8

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **I didn't get a chance to answer some if not all of the reviews. I read them though and you guys are awesome. so many great places to live.**

 **Oh and as I was writing today, I added another chapter. Didn't think all of you would mind. So, if I keep going like I am and don't add anymore on the last day you'll get three chapters. :D**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Garrett waves her to continue, and Bella takes a moment to gather her thoughts. Once she has things straight in her head, she begins.

"I'll start with the simple things. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I prefer Bella though, and I'm 27 years old. I grew up in a small town called Forks."

"Like the silverware?" Garrett asks, laughing a little.

"Yeah, it's in Washington state and about four hours northwest of Seattle. It rains all the time, but I never minded it."

"When did you leave?"

"When I left for college. I only moved to Seattle, so I was able to go back every other weekend. I did that for a while, but I haven't been back to Forks since the middle of my junior year."

"Why?"

"My dad died then, and it just wasn't the same anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She says, giving him a small smile. "It was hard because it was so unexpected. It was my mom's death all over again, just different circumstances. She died when I was eight, and we never really knew why."

"What do you mean?"

"She just went to bed one night and never woke up. She hadn't been sick or anything, and they couldn't find a cause."

"That sucks." he says, frowning.

"Yeah, and then with dad it was of all things a freak hunting accident. He was out with his best friend, Billy, and Billy's 9 year old son, Jacob. It was Jacob's first time hunting with them and he tripped over a tree root; the gun went off and dad was standing in the wrong place. Billy and Jacob were both devastated of course, and I tried to keep in touch with Billy for a few years, but eventually he asked me to stop calling. He said it was too hard, and while I understand it also hurt me. He was the only one I had left, and then he was gone too. It was like I'd lost my dad all over again."

Garrett wants to say something to make the hurt he hears in her voice go away, but he knows that there is nothing that will help. While he didn't love his parents, she clearly loved and still loves hers. Instead, he tries to get her mind off of that aspect of them.

"Tell me about your mom and dad. What were their names?"

"Renee and Charlie." Bella says, smiling softly as she thinks about them. "What I can remember of my mom was that she was so beautiful, and she loved kids. She was a kindergarten teacher, and I know she wished she could have had more children than just me. Both she and my dad were only children, and she always would say she wanted a big family. I remember she would hum while she cooked, and she made the best macaroni and cheese. And she had these ugly pink slippers she wore all the time at home. She was always smiling or laughing. She changed hobbies often whenever something new caught her eye.

"My dad was the complete opposite though. He was the police chief of our town and while we never had any major crime, he took his job seriously. He didn't talk much and he didn't like to show emotion, but I never doubted that he loved me. He loved sports and fishing, would spend every Sunday in front of the TV or on a boat unless I needed him for something. Then it was all about me."

"They sound like amazing parents."

"They were. I miss them, but I try not to dwell on them too long so the sadness of losing them doesn't overwhelm me. I know they wouldn't want that."

Both Garrett and Bella fall silent for a few minutes, but it isn't awkward or uncomfortable. She just needs a moment and he lets her have her time.

When she is ready to continue, she says, "I went to the University of Washington and majored in Art History. I don't know why since I can't draw to save my life, but it was interesting to me. I thought I'd get a job in some museum, but that never worked out."

"So, you went to work at a travel agency instead? How did that happen?"

"I got a job there when I was a senior in college and just stayed when I couldn't find anything else. I started in the mail room, and then moved to assistant a few months after I graduated."

"Do you like it?"

"It's okay. It's not my dream job by any means, but it's not too bad. The people I work with are nice, even if I don't talk to them much."

"Why is that?" Garrett asks.

"I don't know. I was shy as a kid, and while I can hold a conversation with people now, I still don't make the first move. Plus, my coworkers are all older and married, so it's harder to relate to them." Bella says and then pauses for a brief second. "And I guess that's it about me. Your turn."

Bella sits back and thinks about how boring she must sound, especially to someone like him. And that feeling grows even more when he tells her his full name.

 **-MGYB-**

 **Yeah, Bella definitely needs a hug or some alcohol, but now you guys know why she has no one.**

 **Question: Do you guys have any siblings?**

 **Technically I have two sisters and four brothers, all but one of them older. However, I only speak to and am close to four of them. My oldest sister and brother, are from my dad's second marriage (five times in all and a whole other story). I met my sister once when I was around 8 and have never seen her again. My brother died before my parents even started dating.**

 **The other ones I love dearly though. Michelle is the oldest at 42. She and my oldest brother of this group, Edward-40, are from my step-dad and his first wife. They've been a part of my family since I was two though so they are my brother and sister. Then there is Mark (who is my full biological brother) he is 38. Then me at 36. And finally my brother Michael (who is from my mom and stepdad's marriage) is 31. We're all married except Eddie and I have three nieces and two nephews from them.**

 **That's it for now. See you guys in the morning. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

"Well, my full name is Garrett John Winchester and I'm 33. I was born and raised in New York with my younger sister, Maggie."

Bella's eyes grow wide with just that little bit of information, and she has to make sure she's not wrong about the thought that has popped into her head.

"You're that Garrett Winchester?"

"I am." he says almost apologetically. "I was wondering if you'd know who I was."

Bella nods, but says nothing else. She doesn't know what to say, since you'd be hard pressed to find someone her age or older that didn't know who he was.

His parents were constantly being shown on entertainment shows from as far back as she could remember, and their deaths in an overseas helicopter crash when he was 19 was publicized for weeks. And then there was the fact that while he was in college, at M.I.T. no less, he started a tech company in his dorm room. A tech company that when made public was slated to become bigger than Apple in ten years. But then after five years, he gave it all up when a reporter followed him to his brother-in-law's ranch and started a fire in their stable. A fire that killed five horses, burned his sister, and killed their head foreman. The trial that had followed was covered by every news station, and when it was over Garrett sold Twilight Inc. to Apple and disappeared.

Bella can remember watching it and feeling sorry for him and his sister. She can remember the rumors that followed his disappearance, and how reporters hounded his poor sister until they grew tired of her silence and moved on to other gossip and news. Now, seven years later you might catch his name in something, but for the most part it seemed the world had forgotten about him.

"I'm judging by the silence you're remembering what was on TV or in the papers." Garrett says.

Bella nods again, but she doesn't really know what to say until a question floats through her mind.

"How can you be so nice after what happened to you and your sister?" she asks.

Garrett smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I look at it as everything happened for a reason. Yeah I could be bitter and angry about it all, but what's the point? It wouldn't allow me to go back in time and change things. Plus, I'm happy with how my life is now and if everything that happened hadn't, I wouldn't be here talking to you. You'd be all alone on this island and the thought of that is pretty scary to think about ."

Bella has to agree with him on that. She didn't want to imagine what would have happened to her if he hadn't been here. There was no way she could have survived on her own.

Before she dwells on that thought too much she moves on and asks, "How's your sister?"

"She has a few scars from the fire, but she's doing great and she's happy. She and Jasper still have the ranch, and are the proud parents of two little girls. They visit twice a year, the last time being two months ago."

"What are your nieces names and what are they like?" Bella asks, loving the smile that crosses his face at the mention of them.

"They are adorable little brats." he says, grinning to show he is joking about the brats part before he continues. "Zoe is six and rambunctious as hell. That kid can not sit still for anything, and she runs poor Wilson to exhaustion when they're here. Jasper is going to have his hands full when she gets older. Emma is four and the exact opposite. She's quiet and just goes with the flow. She rarely speaks, but when she does it's with this insightfulness that no four year old should possess. It's kind of scary."

"They sound awesome."

"They are. I love having them here." he says, smiling.

Bella can tell that he means it, and smiles as well.

Once again, silence falls around them but it doesn't last long.

Garrett stands up after a moment and picks his plate up as he says, "So, I think we've covered the basics enough. How about a marathon of deserted island movies to round out the day?"

Bella isn't expecting that and can't help but laugh. She isn't sure he's serious, but after he points her toward his DVD collection to pick a movie she admits that she was wrong. He has everything from Castaway to Lord of the Flies. Castaway makes her laugh when she finally realizes the significance of Wilson's name, and it's becomes the only choice.

As they settle down with a bowl of popcorn Bella can't help but glance over at Garrett. He offers her a heart stopping smile that makes her breath catch, and she wonders if her decision to stay was the right one.

- **MGYB-**

 **So, I know Garrett's backstory wasn't as detailed as Bella's, but you'll get some more on him later. However, now you know how he could afford an island and all the things he did to make it inhabitable.**

 **Question: What is you favorite deserted island movie or TV show?**

 **My favorite would be Return to the Blue Lagoon. I don't know why either, but I love it. However, I do love Gilligan's Island and Castaway.**

 **Until tonight...MWAH**


	10. Chapter 10

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie**

 **Castaway ended up being the most favorite, but I think it was only two or three of you that said. Everyone else was all over the map. LOL**

 **Oh and no one has asked, but just so you know where we are in the week.  
Timeline: **

**Saturday-Bella arrived in Cancun**

 **Sunday night-Bella washed up on Garrett's Island**

 **Monday-She wakes up and agrees to stay.**

 **Tuesday-Which is where we are now in this chapter.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Bella wakes slowly and stretches her body out. Thankfully, she's not confused about where she is this morning and rolls to her side as she opens her eyes. She's also not surprised to find herself in Garrett's bed. She'd planned to argue the sleeping situation with him, but she'd been so tired last night and he'd turned her toward the bed while her eyes were half closed. She'd had no will to argue and had been asleep soon after her head hit the pillow.

As her eyes roam over the two arm chairs sitting in front of the TV and the empty bowl in one of them she smiles, thinking back on yesterday. They'd spent all day watching movies, and talking more about Garrett's island. She'd learned that he'd done almost everything himself. It had taken him a year to build the treehouse, and he slept in a tent until he had the roof on it. She also learned that he had trails wide enough for the ATV all over the island and that there was two waterfalls as well as a bridge he built himself.

The plan for today is for him to take her around to see it all and she can't wait. At the thought, her eyes find Garrett and she has to cover her mouth quickly to keep from waking him up with her laugh. He's on the cot across the room wrapped up like a burrito. The only thing visible is the top of his head.

She jumps slightly when she feels a shift behind her, and then she grins as Wilson's head comes to rest on her hip.

"Does he always sleep like that?" She whispers as she reaches down to scratch behind his ears.

He lifts his head and then settles it back down as if he's nodding and Bella can't help but laugh again. The sound causes Garrett to roll over in his sleep and tumble right off the cot. Bella cringes when he hits the floor, but then shakes her head as he keeps right on sleeping.

She lays there a little bit longer, watching him but the need for a bathroom has her moving sooner than she wants. Quietly she slides out from under Wilson and tiptoes across the floor, using the bathroom quickly.

Coming back out, she stands awkwardly in the middle of the room. She doesn't want to lay back down, but she doesn't want to do anything that might wake Garrett up either. Plus, it just doesn't seem right to go rummaging around even if he told her to make herself at home last night.

After a good five minutes of debate, she finally decides to make coffee. She finds most of everything she needs sitting near the coffee pot, and a quick search of the cabinet above produces a cup. As soon as it's done she takes one more peek at Garrett before going out to the porch.

Wilson follows and darts down the ramp to take care of his bathroom business. Bella leans against the railing and looks out over the trees, reveling in the silence that surrounds her.

 **-MGYB-**

Garrett wakes to the sound of the door opening. He shakes his head at finding himself on the floor, but doesn't question it; he's fallen off the cot before.

He manages to get his face free from the cover, he's wrapped up in, just in time to see the bottom of Bella's and Wilson's legs disappear onto the porch. He smiles as he smells coffee and is glad she felt comfortable enough to get it.

Extracting himself from the rest of the cover, he stands and stretches before running to the bathroom. Once he's finished, he grabs a cup of coffee for himself and wanders out to lean against the railing beside her.

For a few minutes they stand in silence, enjoying the warm sunshine and watching Wilson run around below them.

Finally Garrett asks, "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. But you cheated." Bella answers, smiling when he does the same.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says before he takes a sip of his coffee. "Thanks for this by the way."

Bella nods and then says, "Yes, you do. You took advantage of my sleepiness to get me into your bed."

Garrett snorts hot coffee up his nose and starts coughing as Bella's face turns bright red. She didn't mean it like that, but that's definitely how it sounded.

Embarrassed Bella turns for the door, but before she can take a step Garrett reaches out and grabs her wrist.

When she glances back, she finds him holding a finger up for her to wait a second since he's still coughing a little.

Finally, he regains his ability to speak and says, "I'd apologize for taking advantage, but I'm not sorry. After the last few days, you needed a decent night's sleep. Plus, the way Wilson's been since you got here, I'm not positive he wouldn't have tried to climb onto the cot with you and trust me, that is not something you want to happen because the floor will become your best friend."

"Like it was for you this morning?" Bella asks, realizing in the same moment that once again he'd managed to easily calm her down before she made an even bigger idiot of herself.

"Exactly." Garrett says with a smile as he pulls her back to the railing and lets her wrist go.

"How did you not wake up?"

"I've fallen off that cot more times than I can remember when I was building the treehouse. Plus, I found I can pretty much sleep anywhere since I came here. I woke up in a wheelbarrow once."

"Seriously?" Bella asks with a laugh. "How?"

"Oh yeah. It was before my ATV got here and I needed to fill the water tank. I'd made about four trips already and just needed a break. I sat down in it to rest for a minute and the next thing I knew Wilson was licking my face and waking me up. And in case you're wondering, It is not a comfortable bed."

Bella shakes her head with a laugh at his explanation, but it still doesn't make her want to take his bed from him. Hell, just knowing that he's so familiar with the floor for it to not wake him up makes her want him to keep his bed more. But before she can voice that, he speaks again.

"I can tell you're still on the fence about it, but I really want you to take the bed. And remember I am the person who saved you and I am feeding you, so it would be a little rude of you not to take it."

Bella shakes her head at his words, but she can't stop the smile that spreads across her face as he grins back at her.

"You're really going to play the saving my life card?" She asks.

He shrugs his shoulder as his grin grows wider. "Yep."

Bella rolls her eyes, but she really has no other choice and says, "Fine. I'll take the bed for the rest of the week."

"Yes," Garrett says, tapping the top railing with his hand and causing Bella to laugh with how pleased he looks. "And now that that's taken care of, let's go explore."

 **-MGYB-**

 **Awww...he's so sweet. LOL**

 **Question: Where is the weirdest place you've fallen asleep?**

 **Me, on top a washing machine and dryer at work. I worked in a hair salon and when we weren't busy we napped in the back. Surprisingly, using a stack of towels makes them pretty comfortable.**

 **Until the morning...**


	11. Chapter 11

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **Sorry I didn't get a chance to answer reviews for the last one. I do read them though and appreciate each one. Although, you guys haven't slept in many weird places. LOL**

 **Also, I have added yet another chapter so we're up to 24 now.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Bella's laugh echoes through the jungle on either side of them. It's infectious, and causes Garrett to laugh and Wilson to bark from where he's running along beside them. Her grip started off tight around his waist, but the longer they rode around the island the looser it became. Now, she is barely hanging on.

While he hadn't minded her arms hugging him, he'd actually liked it a little too much, he knows that that thought process is a dangerous road to go down. Yes, she's attractive and sweet and it wouldn't be hard at all for him to want more. But she was only here for a week and then she would go back to her life in Seattle. Trying to start anything would only result in hurting one or both of them. Plus, that's not why she's here and it's not why he wanted her to stay. She needed to have fun, and it was his job to provide her with that.

With that thought, he puts all thoughts of what could be out of his mind and focuses on the fun stuff. Twisting his hand, he speeds the ATV up a little and smiles when her laugh sounds in his ear again.

They ride through the trails a little bit longer before he turns them toward the rope bridge, coming upon it soon after.

"Wow," Bella whispers as they climb off the four wheeler and start to make their way across to the middle of the bridge.

Garrett can't help but smile as he remembers feeling the same sense of awe she seems to be experiencing when he first found this part of the island. As soon as he saw this area he was sold this specific island.

He'd have built his house here, but he was afraid it would have taken something away from the small cove of water, palm trees, and small beach. The rope bridge was a little pointless as it wasn't a large area. You could walk around the whole thing in ten minutes, but it had felt empty without it.

"This is amazing." Bella says as they come to a stop in the middle of the bridge. "I can't believe you made it yourself."

"Honestly, I can't believe it either. And it did take me a while. There was a lot of trial and error, but I'm happy with how it turned out."

"You should be." Bella says as she stares down into the crystal clear blue water below them.

"You want to see my favorite part?" Garrett asks.

"Of course," Bella answers.

Garrett takes her hand and helps her sit and then does the same, telling her to lay back all the way as well.

Once they're both situated, with the tops of their heads barely touching he says, "Now, close your eyes and be still."

Bella does what he says and immediately feels the bridge swaying slightly in the breeze. She can hear the water lapping against the beach, and the chirping and whistling of birds.

"It's like a big hammock." She whispers after a moment.

She feels him nod against her head, but he says nothing, and Bella let's the silence surround them once again. It's so peaceful she could almost fall asleep and for the first time since she arrived in this part of the world she's able to shut her mind off and just enjoy herself.

Garrett has fallen asleep here many times but he doesn't do so now. He knows Bella hasn't realized something very important and while he would love to lay here for a while longer, he knows that it's not a good idea.

With regret he sits up and then pulls himself to his feet, causing Bella to open her eyes and look up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing, just, and I don't say this to embarrass you, you're just really pale."

"Okay..." Bella says not understanding. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Trust me, if you want to stay pale and not in pain we should probably find some shade."

Bella stares at him with a blank look, still not understanding what he means. He gives her a minute to catch up and finally it hits her. She lives in the rainiest area in the country; an area where she sees the sun-a weak one at that-maybe a hundred days out of the year. She's never had to worry about a sunburn or even had one in her life. If she wants to keep it that way, then he's right. They need to find some shade.

 **-MGYB-**

 **Short and not much happening here, but he did show her his favorite place so that's something. Right?**

 **Okay question time: Do you sunburn or tan?**

 **I burn completely, the worst being second degree on my chest, and can get pretty sick if I'm in the sun too long even if I put sunscreen on. It sucks royally since I only live five minutes from the beach.**

 **Until tonight...and it's a longer chapter, for this story, at over 1100 words.**


	12. Chapter 12

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **I didn't get off of the reviews answered for last chapter, but again I thank you for them.  
**

 **Little bit of a longer chapter this time.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Bella and Garrett leave the bridge and climb onto the four wheeler, with Wilson at their heels. Before Garrett can start it up Bella's stomach growls and his answers, causing both of them to laugh.

"How about that shade be back at the house where we can get something to eat too?" He asks and at her nod, he starts up the engine and turns them toward his home.

They make it back quickly and work together to get a lunch, consisting of sandwiches and fruit, set out on his small patio table.

Once they're finished they sit and dig in to the simple but fantastic meal. The fruit has never tasted better to Bella, and she wonders if it really tastes different or if it's just where she is having an effect on it. She doesn't really care though because it's just that good.

"So, why an island?" Bella asks after a moment and as she snags a piece of cantaloupe off the tray sitting between them. "I mean, out of all the places in the world to disappear, why chose an island where you'll be alone?"

He thinks for a moment and then answers, "You answered most of it with your question. I was alone, but also because it would take a lot for someone to find me here. If I was anywhere on the mainland it would have been easy to track me down, someone would have seen me that recognized me and that would be the end of my sanctuary. But on an island, there is no one but me, no one to recognize me, and especially no one to hound me to answer questions they didn't need the answers to. Here I can be myself without worry."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bella says, latching on to the last part. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Oh god no. I didn't mean you." Garrett says quickly. "I'm talking about when I left New York and every day leading up until then. You have to understand that having the parents I did and with them being the type of people they were there was always people around, reporters and paparazzi mainly who were trying to find that next story or picture to publish. Even when my parents were gone on some trip, Maggie and I were hounded with the hope that we would do something wrong. It was crazy and Maggie and I hated every minute of it. We couldn't go out to eat or hang out with our friends or even go to school without someone following us. And as we got older it got even worse.

"When I went away to college, for the first time I was able to find some peace but it was very short lived when my parents died. Once again, I was thrown back into the spotlight with people wanting to see me cry and rage that they were taken too soon."

Garrett pauses for a moment trying to figure out how to word the next part. He doesn't think Bella will think badly of him, but he knows how it sounds and to someone like her, who was raised with two loving parents, it's hard to understand. Finally, he works out what he wants to say and continues.

"The people who wanted to see me upset didn't get their wish. Unlike you my parents were strangers to me. They had me and Maggie so they could say they were parents, but they were never actual parents to us. They foisted us off on nannies the second we were home and we were raised by a revolving door of them until I went to college and Maggie was sent to boarding school. I can count on one hand the amount of words we shared. I couldn't tell you what they look like, having forgotten long ago. When they died, I hadn't seen them in almost a year and the last time I saw them it was through a car window as they drove off to whatever party they were attending that night. I hated them from the time I knew what that word meant, hated them more when they took Maggie from me, and I hated them when they died. I know I should be sad, but I can't dread up any feeling for them other than hate."

Garrett finishes and sits back in his chair, avoiding Bella's eyes. Earlier he didn't think she'd think badly of him, but hearing what he just said out loud makes him wonder if he was wrong. Her silence stretches on, and it makes him restless.

Standing up, he moves to walk down the ramp of his home. He doesn't see her get up or her arm shooting out until she's wrapped around him, hugging him hard.

He slowly brings his hands up to the top of her back and then wraps his own arms around her shoulders when she squeezes tighter.

"What's this for?" He asks after a moment.

"You just seemed like you needed a hug." She whispers against his chest.

They stand there for a little bit longer until Bella pulls back and looks up at him. He's shocked to find that she's not looking at him like he's the worst person on the planet, but with empathy.

"You don't think badly of me?" He asks, needing to be sure.

"Why would I?" She asks, clearly confused by his question.

"I just told you I hated my parents and that their deaths was pretty much just another day to me. How could you not look at me any other way?"

"Garrett, I'm not naive in thinking all families are like mine. I know I got lucky having two great parents for the time I did, but I know some kids aren't that lucky. Your parents had a choice, to be great parents or not. They made the wrong choice, and the consequences of that is what it is. If they had been my parents I would have hated them too, so there is no way I could look badly at you when I would have been the same way, okay?"

Garrett is silent as his eyes search her face for a lie behind her words. When he finds nothing but truth staring back at him, he nods and pulls her back against him.

"Thank you." He says against the top of her head.

Bella smile and squeezes his waist to let him know she heard him before she pulls away once again.

"I think we need some more fun now." She says.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks.

"Didn't you say something about video games yesterday?"

"I did." Garrett says, grinning. "Let's go."

Grabbing Bella's wrist, he drags her behind him and as they pass through the door he glances back over his shoulder.

"And just so you know there will be none of that letting you win like some guys do. I am going to kick your ass."

Bella smiles back sweetly and with a twinkle in her eyes, she says, "We'll see about that."

 **-MGYB-**

 **So more on Garrett's backstory and it sucks just as much as Bella's does. And he definitely needed that hug.**

 **Question: Do you have a favorite video game? If so, what is it?**

 **Me-I'm old school. I love Pac-man and Ms. Pac-man**

 **I'm off to watch The Walking Dead so I will see you guys in the morning.**


	13. Chapter 13

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **You guys had a lot of great favorites. I completely forgot about Tetris. I'm going to have to find it again. Thank you for all of the reviews. Didn't get a chance to answer them again, but appreciate them.**

 **Also someone said they were interested in Maggie. We won't see her, but she's just as nice as Garrett is. :D**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

"Go, go, go. OH, YES!" Bella yells, pumping her fist into the air before turning and sticking her tongue out at Garrett. "Suck it."

"Yeah, yeah," he says, shaking his head at her.

"What was the score again? You're two, and I'm seven or eight? I can't remember."

"You're ten actually." He says, watching in amusement as she starts to dance around the room-Wilson jumping around with her.

As Bella continues to celebrate her wins, Garrett can't help but smile. In the hours they'd come inside to play, he'd learned some very important facts...

One-there was no letting her win even if he wanted to. She seemed to have a natural talent for video games no matter which one it was. She'd kicked his ass four times at Need for Speed. The only time he'd managed to win in it was because her nose itched and she'd crashed right at the finish line while trying to scratch it. She had more kills in Call of Duty the two times they played it. The two boxing matches they had, she'd TKO'd him within seconds, and now in bowling-she'd pulled out another two wins out of the three games they'd played so far. That second win of the night for him, had been just luck as well.

Two-she was a sore winner, rubbing it in every time she beat him. However, seeing her smile and hearing her laugh made it to where he really didn't care.

Three-she was a fantastic cook. They'd paused their game play for an hour and a half for dinner, and she'd pretty much begged him to allow her to make dinner for him. He'd agreed and he was glad he did after the first bite. The hamburgers and homemade french fries she made were the best he'd ever had.

And four-he was in trouble. The longer he watched her tonight, the more he wanted her. However, he knows he will not say anything. In four days she will leave, go back to her life and he will continue living his here.

Garrett is brought out of his thoughts as Bella drops down into the chair next to his. Her smile is bright as she looks over at him, and he can't help but return it.

"So, what's next? Baseball?" She asks.

"As much fun as this has been I think I lost my man card a few games ago." Garrett says, smiling to show her he isn't upset by it. "How about a movie?"

"Can it be a TV show instead?" Bella counters.

"It can." Garrett answers. "What are you thinking about?"

"Gilligan's Island."

"Sounds good to me." He says, smiling again when she jumps up immediately.

As she pulls Season 1 off the shelf and slips it into the DVD player Garrett's eyes trail down to her ass. The perfect roundness is in no way hidden by his board shorts she borrowed this morning, and he has to bite back a groan.

Not wanting her to have any idea what he's thinking about, he asks, "Why aren't you married?"

Thankfully, her back is still turned toward him and she can't see his head fall into his hands. He'd meant to ask how she got so good at video games, but his brain and his mouth didn't seem to be working together right now.

He looks up just as she turns. She doesn't answer his question right away, and he starts to think maybe she didn't hear him.

However, once she sits down she says, "I don't know, guess I haven't found the right one yet. Why aren't you?"

He expects the question, and has his answer waiting. "This isn't a very happening spot for single people."

Bella laughs and says, "I get that, but what about before? No girlfriends that you would have wanted to marry?"

"No, the few women I've dated were happy in the spotlight, so it would have never worked in the long run." He says and then because he can't seem to stop himself. "And no boyfriends that you would have wanted to marry?"

Bella laughs and shakes her head. "No. I've only dated three guys and each one was worse than the last."

"Well, you still have plenty of time." Garrett says.

"Yeah," Bella responds before she falls silent.

With it comes a new tension that hasn't been there before and Garrett doesn't like it. He knows it's his fault with that stupid question, but he doesn't know how to fix it. Bella can sense something has changed, something is different but she can't figure out why and she doesn't know what to do to get them back to just a few minutes ago.

Thankfully, she remembers the remote control in her hand and quickly hits play effectively ending the silence, causing Garrett to breath a sigh of relief. The tension is still there, but for now they both can forget about it for a little while at least.

Bella keeps her eyes on the TV through three episodes, but she doesn't find them as funny as they used to be. As the fourth episode starts she can't stop her eyes from trailing over to Garrett. She smiles when she finds him fast asleep.

Gilligan's Island is forgotten as she watches him and thinks about the day. She had so much fun, more than she's ever had in her life and it was all because of him. She loved seeing his favorite place, loved getting to know more about him, but she hates what he had to deal with growing up. She hopes she helped with the hug, even though it was such a small gesture, especially since he's given her so much in such a short time.

God, she doesn't want to leave in four days. And with that thought a new realization hits and it sends her mind into a tailspin.

 **-MGYB-**

 **I know it's a cliffy and this isn't where the chapter was going to go when I started, but it is what it is.**

 **Question: What is you favorite food?**

 **Mine is tacos. I could eat tacos all day every day.**

 **Until tonight...**


	14. Chapter 14

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **I again didn't get a chance to answer reviews, but thank you for taking the time to send one. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 14**_

The tension follows Bella and Garrett like a lost dog all through Wednesday and into Thursday morning, and it's driving both of them crazy. Neither know what to do; things are awkward and uncomfortable, and both are blaming themselves.

Yesterday, Garrett had tried to defuse it by taking Bella snorkeling. It was beautiful, but her mind was on other things and she didn't enjoy it as much as she should have.

He'd sensed her inattention and they returned to the tree house in worse shape than when they'd left. They'd spent the rest of the day avoiding any type of conversation or eye contact. Even Wilson had sensed something was off and spent most of the day out on the porch.

Now here they were, once again, dancing around each other like they're strangers.

Finally, Garrett can't take the silence any longer. He wants her laugh and her smile back. He has two days left with her and he's not going to let his feelings ruin it anymore. Dropping the book in his hand, he stands and walks into the tree house.

Bella is sitting in one of the arm chairs, staring off into space, but she looks over at him when he steps inside.

Her eyes stay on him as he walks straight to her, and she wonders what's going on. She isn't left in the dark long.

Once he makes it to her, he reaches down and takes her hand to pull her to her feet.

"Come on," he says before leading her out of the tree house and down the ramp.

Bella doesn't say a word, since he doesn't let go of her hand. Even when he drops it after helping her climb onto the ATV, she still stays quiet. She can tell he's on a mission and she's happy to let him lead her. Hopefully, whatever it is can calm the chaoticness that her mind as become.

Bella's hands come to rest lightly against Garrett's hips as he starts the engine and as much as she wants to wrap her arms around him, she doesn't move. It would just give him a hint to what she keeps trying to deny, what she didn't believe could happen in just a few days. And as long as he doesn't have a clue, she tells herself that just maybe she'll be able to leave without completely falling apart.

Garrett starts off and keeps it to a slow pace for Wilson. Bella thinks for a moment they're heading back to the rope bridge, but then he turns down another trial. Another few turns, finds them pulling to a stop next to a smaller trial that the ATV can't go up.

Silence continues to prevail as they climb off the four wheeler. Garrett motions for Bella to follow him, and together they start up a small hill, Wilson leading the way.

The walk isn't long and Bella is in awe of what awaits them at the end, one of the two waterfalls they didn't see on Tuesday. Garrett watches her as her eyes dart all over and once again he's taken back to the first time he saw it. He sees the water sparkling in the few spots the sunlight reaches. The flowers that are spread out around it. The palm trees that keep most of it in shade. And the small overhang of rock that allows a constant cascade of water.

"It's beautiful," she says, catching his nod of agreement out of the corner of her eye.

He'd really like to say that it isn't as beautiful as she is, but he doesn't. One, it's cheesy and two, things are already complicated enough. He brought her here to get rid of the tension, not add more to it.

Shaking his head to clear it, he turns to Bella. She looks up at him and smiles softly.

"What?" She asks when he continues to stare at her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asks, confusion clouding her features.

"This." he says before she finds herself in his arms.

Before she can even think of a response, she's tossed up in the air.

 **-MGYB-**

 **So, yeah. Things are about to start happening. All I ask is that you trust me and if you have to yell don't be too loud. :D**

 **No question this time as I can't think of one. LOL**

 **Also, on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday you should be getting three chapters each day instead of the normal two. Tomorrow will still be the two though.**


	15. Chapter 15

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 15**_

Bella barely has time to hold her breath before she hits the water. It's not that deep, and she's able to find her footing quickly.

Standing up, she wipes the water from her eyes and says, "I can't believe you just did that."

Garrett's chuckle meets her ears, and she decides two can play that game. If it works. Searching for Wilson, she finds him sitting behind Garrett.

"Wilson, get him." She says and then watches with glee as he immediately plants two front paws on Garrett's back.

He doesn't expect his dog to listen, but it's the surprise when he does that catches Garrett off guard and sends him head first into the water as well.

Garrett resurfaces sputtering and spitting out water as Bella's laugh echoes around them. She can't believe it worked, but she really shouldn't be surprised. Wilson has proven he's a smart dog.

"Good boy," Bella calls, getting an answering bark in return that only makes her laugh harder.

"You broke him." Garrett says, sending a glare in Wilson's direction.

"He looks fine to me." Bella says, grinning. "Plus you threw me in the water. Turnabout is fair play."

"Really?" Garrett says as he takes a step toward her. "We'll see about that."

Bella only has time to take a step back before he's in front of her, his hands on the top of her head. She tries to back up again, but he pushes her under before she can move. Coming back to the surface, she's the one spitting out water this time and she reaches blindly for Garrett.

Her hands meet only air, and after clearing her eyes she can't find him anywhere. Turning in a full circle doesn't produce him, and then her legs are jerked out from under her.

Once again, Bella spits out water and has to clear her eyes before she can do anything else. However, this time Garrett is in perfect view when she's able to see clearly. He's standing a few feet away, looking every bit like the cat that ate the canary.

"You know what this means, right?" Bella says, narrowing her eyes at him.

He nods once, his grin wide and taunting, just before sending a huge splash of water toward her.

She's able to dodge the biggest part of it, but it's like the first shot in a battle.

For the next hour, they do what they can to get the other to cry uncle. They splash, dunk, and go on sneak attacks but neither one will give an inch. Their laughter and yells ring out through the trees sending birds to flight. It's completely childish, but it does what they both hoped and eases the tension between them.

When they can barely stand, they separate and go to either side of the small pool to catch their breath.

"I think I won." Garrett says after a moment.

"Not even close." Bella says, with a shake of her head. "It's not that easy to get your man card back."

"You're right." he says, and she has a sinking feeling. It can't be that easy.

She watches him as he continues to stare back, wondering what he's planning. When he suddenly starts to swim toward her, she panics and drops under the water pushing herself backwards with the intent of getting away from where he thinks she is.

However, it doesn't work as she finds when she resurfaces and he's right in front of her. Her scream of surprise is cut off when he immediately grips the top of her arms slightly and pushes her back.

Warm water runs over her head and she knows exactly what he's doing. Her hands come up to cover her face, but she makes no move to get away. If he thinks this is how he will win, he has another thing coming.

After a few seconds, he pulls her forward and says, "Say it. Say I won."

She laughs and shakes her head, before finding herself under the waterfall again. He repeats the action a couple more times, but when her response is the same he knows he needs to change tactics. He isn't sure what he's going to do, but it doesn't matter.

All thoughts, except one, leave him when he pulls her forward and gives her a moment to clear the water from her face.

Once she's able to make him out, their eyes lock and the tension returns. It's so palpable he's surprised he can't reach out and touch it.

One hand slips off her shoulder and slides to the middle of her back as her head tilts to the side, and the look in her eyes takes them to a point of no return.

He knows he should stop it before it even starts, Knows that is can only lead to one place, but he can't. He's too far gone in wanting to know what it will feel like to kiss her.

Drawing her closer, he gives her time to push away. It's not going to happen though as she's in the same boat as him. She wants to feel his lips against hers, wants to know what he taste like.

His head dips just a little and she holds her breath, willing him to close the gap between them.

When he doesn't, she surprises herself when she whispers, "Please."

It's all he needs. He mouth crushes hers as he drops his head the rest of the way. His hands pull her tight against his body and his arms wrap around her to keep her there. She doesn't plan on moving, however, and wraps her own arms around his neck as his tongue sweeps into her mouth.

The kiss is better and more intense than either could have imagined, and neither want it to end.

Fate has other plans though and a loud clap of thunder has them pulling apart way too soon. Garrett's eyes go immediately to the sky and a frown mars his gorgeous face.

"We need to get back to the house," he whispers, taking Bella by the hand and pulling her toward the side.

Wilson starts barking as another thunderclap rumbles across the sky. They quickly climb from the water and get settled on the ATV, Garrett taking off as soon as Bella's arms come around his waist.

The rain starts and the wind picks up before they make it back, and it drops the temperature considerably. By the time Garrett pulls to a stop at the bottom of the ramp, Bella is shivering.

"Go take a shower and warm up." He says, nodding for her to go up the ramp. His eyes won't meet hers and when she continues to stand there, his voice is sharp when he says again, "Go."

Bella turns immediately and starts up the ramp as her eyes fill with tears. She fights to keep them from falling, but as she undresses in the bathroom they slip one by one down her face.

- **MGYB-**

 **At least I gave you a kiss before the angst hits. :D**

 **Still can't think of a question.**

 **Until tonight...**


	16. Chapter 16

**FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. MWAH**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Garrett watches Bella walk away and he hates it. Hates that his tones was sharp, and that he probably hurt her but he's thought about it on the way back and it has to be this way.

He waits until she's inside before he parks the four wheeler and returns to the house. He can hear the shower going as he steps inside, and he takes a moment to prepare himself for what he needs to do.

When he's ready, he moves steadily around the room. He changes into dry clothes, towels Wilson off, and finds her something warm to wear not sure if she remembered to grab anything.

Moving over to the door, he knocks lightly and calls, "Bella, I'm leaving some clothes for you right outside the door."

It takes her a second to answer, and when she mutters okay he steps away. Going to the kitchen, he finds some tomato soup in the cabinet and sets about heating it up. When he hears the shower cut off, he has to close his eyes and once again tell himself this is what he needs to do.

It doesn't take long for her to appear in the kitchen area, and he immediately hands her a mug of soup.

"Thank you," she whispers before taking a sip.

Her head is down and she seems like she's trying to disappear. He has to grip the edge of the counter to keep from dragging her into his arms and kissing it all better.

Once he gets himself under control, he says, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asks, even though she already knows; it's clear as day in his tone.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I was caught up in the moment and you were there. It won't happen again."

Bella is thankful she isn't looking at him. If she was he'd see how much those words hurt her, and she can't let that happen. She won't have him pity her.

Bella covers her silence by taking another drink of her soup, and once she's ready she nods.

"Good," she says before turning and walking to one of the arm chairs.

That one word has him falling back against the counter. It is a product of his own making, but it rocks him to the core.

"How long does it usually rain for?" Bella asks out of the blue and it takes him a second to answer.

"Not long." He says, watching her nod and pick up the remote for the TV.

The sounds of Gilligan's Island fills the room and he knows he can't hide out in the kitchen anymore. Grabbing his own mug, he walks slowly to the other arm chair and shoos Wilson out of it before sitting down.

No other words are shared between them for the rest of the night. Both pretend to watch one silly antic after another, but really they're so lost in their own heads they couldn't begin to tell you what is going on.

By the time, they call it a night each has come to the same decision. The kiss will be forgotten, they'll get through tomorrow, and Bella will leave. It's for the best they tell themselves as they fall asleep. And maybe someday, when this week becomes just a faded memory they'll be able to believe it.

 **-MGYB-**

 **I know, but remember I have a plan. Also remember, as much as you want to shake them-they're both socially inept.**

 **Alright, I will see you guys in the morning.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews from last chapter.** **FAGE 8: Soul Mates**

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 17**_

Garrett wakes to the smell and sizzle of bacon, a clanging pot, and the soft humming of a song he can't place. Opening his eyes, he finds Bella moving around his kitchen and he can't help but watch her for a while.

She looks right in his kitchen, in his house, and in his life. But he can't ask her to stay. He can't ask her to give up everything she knows after only a week, no matter how he feels.

He sighs and shakes his head to clear it. He can't spend the day thinking about what happens tomorrow or he'll go crazy.

Pushing himself up, he untangles himself from his blanket and finally notices the table filled with breakfast. There is pancakes, toast, eggs, fruit, orange juice, coffee, and she's taking bacon off the stove now.

He can't believe she did all of this, and he can't think of what to say before she turns. He stands immediately, causing her to jump slightly at finding him awake, and then she smiles.

"Good morning." She says, giving no indication that her thoughts are a mess. She'd spent most of the night preparing herself for today, and she isn't going to break down. "I hope this is okay, I wanted to do something to thank you for letting me stay and I wasn't sure I'd have time in the morning. So, thank you. I've had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome." He says. "I've had fun too."

Bella smiles brightly, but it's not the same as it used to be and Garrett doesn't like it.

"Bella…" he says, reaching for her but she immediately steps back.

"We should eat, don't want it to get any colder. And then I was thinking we could go snorkeling again, and maybe ride out to the rope bridge one more time. If that's okay with you." she says as she moves around to the other side of the table.

"That sounds good to me." He says.

"Good, now let's eat."

Garrett slides into a chair as Bella does the same. With one more smile sent in his direction she hands him the plate of eggs.

As they eat and then go about the rest of their day, silence becomes their invisible partner. They avoid conversation like the plague, thinking it will only worsen the situation. What neither realizes though is that it will help instead.

When they return to the tree house late in the afternoon, Garrett grabs the satellite phone and heads toward the porch.

At Bella's questioning glance, he says, "I'm going to call my friend, Eleazar. To let him know what I need and that he'll have a passenger in the morning."

Bella nods and then turns her back on him, willing herself not to cry again. It's hard, since those few words are like the final nail, the final reminder that she isn't staying. But she manages to keep the tears at bay.

She can hear Garrett speaking low from the porch, and she busies herself with trying to decide on dinner to keep from thinking about the words he's saying. Nothing looks appetizing though and she eventually shuts the fridge door without pulling anything out.

She takes a moment to glance around, and her eyes fall on the clothes she washed up on the beach in. Moving over to them, she checks her back pocket. On Monday, she'd been very thankful to find she hadn't lost her license, credit card, or room key in the fall off the boat or during the swim. Her phone hadn't been as lucky in the other pocket, and it now sat at the bottom of Garrett's trash can.

Everything else is still where she left it and she takes her time folding her shorts back up and placing them on her top.

From there her eyes fall on Wilson, and an idea pops into her head.

Walking over to him, she squats down and says, "You want to go for a walk?"

He licks her face in answer, making her laugh quietly.

"Okay, come on."

Bella and Wilson step out onto the porch just as Garrett hangs up the phone.

"We're going to go for a walk." Bella says, when he looks over at her.

"Just the two of you?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"All right." He says. "Be careful."

"I will." Bella says before walking down the ramp.

Garrett watches her go and then drops into one of the porch chairs and buries his head in his hands. Today was the worst day yet, even if they tried to make it seem like it wasn't. And he can't let her leave thinking he isn't happy she was here.

With that thought Garrett is out of his chair and down the ramp before he can stop to think about it, heading in the direction she disappeared. Somehow he knows where she is going, and sure enough he finds her on the beach where she came into his life.

He stops close to where he stopped that night and watches her for a moment. Her back is to him, the breeze blowing her hair out to the side and Wilson sitting obediently at her feet. When she reaches down to rub the top of Wilson's head, he starts moving silently across the sand.

When he's just a few feet away, he calls her name.

Bella turns immediately, their eyes lock on each other, and in that moment nothing else matters. It doesn't matter that she will leave tomorrow, and they might not see each other again. It doesn't matter that they've spent the day in silence. It doesn't matter that they can't say the things that need to be said.

All that matters is that they have one more night. Yes, they might regret what they both know is about to happen in the morning, but for tonight they can pretend that it is all going to be okay.

 **-MGYB-**

 **So sorry, I'm a little late this morning. I'm also sorry because I lied about the three definite chapters for today. Chapter 18 decided it was going to be a pain in my ass and has thrown me off completely. So, now you will be getting a chapter as soon as I finish it. I still expect it to be completed in it's entirety on Friday though, so just bare with me. You might still get three today, or you might only get two. I'm not sure yet.**

 **All right, that is it for now, until next time...**

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

Don't forget to take out the space.

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **A big thank you to my beautiful beta gem_del_mar. MWAH**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 18**_

They both move at the same time, coming together in a frantic whirl of want and need. Hands and lips find whatever skin they can reach as they let go of the last of their inhibitions. Tonight is about them, about what they've denied for days and nothing is going to stop it from happening.

Neither can figure out how they make it back to the treehouse, but they don't give it much thought as clothes are shed and new skin is revealed. The out of control pace intensifies when they stretch out on the bed.

Garrett's hands are everywhere as his lips trail along her collarbone and Bella's hands can only grip his arms as he touches her. Her gasp of surprise at the rush of pleasure is answered with a deep moan as he brings his mouth back to hers.

Her fingernails dig into his skin as he continues to play her body in a way she's never experienced before. Heat spreads across her skin as the pleasure builds, and when she falls over the edge suddenly it is with his name on her lips and her hands pulling him close as she kisses him.

As her breathing evens back out, Garrett stretches his body over the top of hers. His hands push him up to hover above of her as his eyes roam over her face. He smiles softly at her contented look, and when she smiles in return he can't stop himself from kissing her again.

The kiss doesn't last long before he pulls away and lets his eyes move lower. Bella is lost in a cloud of bliss, but she doesn't miss the tensing of his muscles. Opening her eyes, she finds him staring down at her, a look of pain on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asks in a whisper.

"I...I don't have anything." He answers his voice just a whisper as well. "Are you…?"

Confusion overtakes her with his words, but only for a second. When she realizes what he means, she wants to cry.

"And I'm not on the pill." She says as tears well up in her eyes.

With her admission, they know that this has to stop. They know they could say it doesn't matter. They know they could forget about the consequences, and just get lost in each other. They could, but they can't; not with the way things are.

Bella's tears fall in earnest as Garrett moves to her side with a sigh. His arms draw her to him tightly as he shushes her.

"It's okay," he says, but he doesn't believe it.

She nods, but knows it really isn't.

Nothing about any of this is okay.

They continue to lay there long into the night. Bella's tears dry on her cheeks as their breathing slows and evens out.

In the morning, she wakes to the sound of a thump on the porch. She knows it must be Eleazar and that it's time for her to go.

She takes a moment to look at Garrett, but before she can start crying again she slips out of his arms and off the bed. He doesn't move, and she knows that's for the best.

On autopilot, she dresses and steps out on the porch. Eleazar is coming up the ramp with another armful of supplies, and smiles warmly.

"Hola," he says.

Bella can only give him a weak smile in return. She doesn't have it in her to be friendly just yet.

Eleazar has been on this earth a while. He seen his fair share of things, and he can recognize the look of a broken heart, and the poor child in front of him is broken. He worries for his friend, could hear his own misery in the phone call yesterday, but he knows that it isn't his place to try and fix the situation. He can only do what Garrett has asked of him, and that was make sure she was taken care of.

He leads her down the ramp of the tree house without another word. He lets her hesitate at the edge of the trees for one more glance back before they continue on to his boat.

 **-MGYB-**

 **I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I know this isn't what you guys wanted to happen and it definitely wasn't the plan in the beginning. I promise I'll make it up to you though.**

 **I'm off to hide now and will be back only when I get the next one done. Oh, and just remember if you kill me I can't fix it. :D**

 **Until then...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **Thank you to most of you for the lovely reviews and not wanting to kill me, or at voicing that if you did. :)**

 **However, I did have a guest review where I need to address a few things. One-look up what the word drabble fic means in fanfiction. Or just look up a few sentences where it says all chapter should be under 1000 words. If that isn't obvious it means short chapters. Two-Where you stated nothing happens in any of them, you obviously aren't reading it because if you were you'd see plenty of things happening. Three-I find it absolutely hilarious that you would wait 18 chapters to bitch about the shortness of the chapters. And four-next time you want to leave a bitchy review at least have the balls to sign in. That way I can respond without calling you out in front of the rest of my readers and wasting their time because unlike you they seem to be okay with the short chapters.**

 **Now that that is taken care of, I hope the rest of you enjoy the chapter. It might not be what you guys want, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Chapter 19**_

Garrett wakes abruptly and immediately reaches for Bella, finding only cold sheets. He's out of bed in an instant, his eyes sweeping over every corner of his house. When he doesn't find her, he dresses quickly and races out the door. He barely catches himself when he trips over the supplies Eleazar has brought, but the sight of them makes him move faster.

He prays they haven't left yet. She can't leave like this. She can't leave not knowing that she has a place here if she wants it. He can't be too late.

But he is.

When he hits the sand, there is only Wilson sitting at the end of the dock staring out at the empty horizon. Walking slowly, he comes to a stop next to his dog and sinks down to sit next to him. Wilson whimpers and lays his head across Garrett's legs as he reaches up to pet him.

"I know boy." He says.

They sit for a while, hoping that Eleazar's boat will appear. Garrett knows he could go call him, tell him to turn around and bring her back. He knows he could tell her he wants her here, that he fell in love with her, and that the island will be empty without her, but she left without saying goodbye, without leaving a note, and the thought of what she might say has him staying where he is. If she wants to be here she'll come back. She has to decide for herself if she can give up everything she knows.

It's early afternoon before Garrett has to move. He's restless and needs to talk to someone. Standing he moves back up the dock, whistling for Wilson to follow. He's almost to the trees before he realizes his dog is still where he left him. It takes two calls of his name before Wilson comes to him, his head down and tail between his legs.

He gives Wilson a pat on the head and a sad smile as they continue on into the trees.

As they walk back to Garrett's house, Bella is walking into her hotel. Nothing has changed since last week. There are no police officers mounting a search and rescue for her. No flyers proclaiming she is missing. It's not that she expected anything like that, but it's just another reminder that no one noticed her missing.

She makes it to her room without incident, and in a daze she starts to pack. It doesn't take long and she's on the way to the airport within an hour. Once she makes it, she manages to get an earlier flight home.

She arrives in Seattle early the next morning, and slowly makes her way home. When she steps through her front door, the silence slaps her in the face.

She realizes that this is the first time it's bothered her. That it's the first time she isn't happy with the life she's created. And for the first time since her dad died, she's never felt more alone.

 **-MGYB-**

 **Yes, I know it's very short compared to the others, but it was the best place to stop. I know all of you wanted her to turn around or for him to go after her, but it really does need to happen this way. Continue to trust me and you won't be disappointed.**

 **Until next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **This is unbeta's so all mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **Thank you for the awesome reviews. We're headed uphill now.**

 **Just so there is no confusion. Bella left on Saturday, and arrived in Seattle early Sunday morning. And the timeline in the chapter is that same week. And there is a two hour difference between the two of them which is why there is a difference in when the different parts of the chapter are taking place.**

 **There is actually only three more chapters to go, including the epi. I'm hoping they all get done tomorrow, but if not definitely Saturday.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Tuesday, Early Afternoon**_

Garrett sits on his porch and rolls his satellite phone in his hands. He had every intention to call yesterday, but when he'd made it back to the treehouse he'd crawled into his bed-a bed that smelled like her-and not moved until today. He'd thought a lot about the week, and when he'd climbed to his feet a few minutes ago, he knew what he was going to do.

With a sigh, he dials the familiar number and sits back as it rings.

Even with as shitty as he feels he can't help but smile when he hears the voice that answers.

"Hey, Big Brother."

"Hey, Mags." he says, and knows what is coming since she knows him so well.

Sure enough she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. I've known you a long time and heard that tone in your voice before. What's going on?"

"I met someone."

"That's gre...wait, how? Please tell me you haven't gone off the deep end and started seeing people that aren't there."

He laughs in spite of how he feels and says, "No," before he tells her everything.

When he's finished, she's quiet for a few minutes.

Finally she says, "Wow."

"Yeah." he says. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Yes, I am. I let her leave without talking to her. There is so much I could have said, and I just stayed quiet thinking it was for the best."

"Well, you've never been good about expressing how you feel. That doesn't make you an idiot, just socially awkward, and living on the island doesn't help matters. The real question is what are you going to do now? Are you going after her? And if you say no, I might have to take back my idiot comment."

"I'm going after her, I have to. I love her and I don't want to be without her. Even if I get there and she tells me we can't happen, at least I'll know."

"If she does that, she's an idiot and doesn't deserve you." She says, making him shake his head. "When are you going?"

"In a few days. I need to make sure things here are closed up, not that it matters but just in case, and then I'll have to get Eleazar to book a flight. I'll let you know the exact date when I know though."

"All right, and Garrett…"

"Yeah."

"I expect a stop off in Texas on your way back, whether she's with you or not."

"I know." He says, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, but I didn't do anything. You already knew what you were going to do before you called me."

"True." he says. "I guess I'll talk to you in a few days. Give the girls a hug from me, and tell Jasper I said hello."

"I will. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too." He says before hanging up.

He sits there for only a few minutes before he stands. Wilson's head pops up from where he's laying and Garrett smiles down at him.

"Let's get this place locked up so we can go get our girl."

Wilson barks as if to say, 'about time', causing Garrett to laugh for the first time in days.

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Tuesday, Late Morning**_

Bella keeps her head down at work, doing what she needs to until she can go home. She doesn't speak to anyone, even though they've asked about her trip. She knows it's rude, but she wouldn't be able to say anything without crying and that's something she doesn't want to do. She's cried enough in the last few days.

"Bella?"

She looks up when her boss says her name and offers what she knows is a weak smile. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Can you come to my office for a moment, please?"

"Of course," she answers and stands immediately, following behind him down the hall.

He allows her to step inside his office first, and then motions her toward the chair in front of his desk.

Once he sits across from her, he says, "I'm worried about you."

Bella nods, knowing she hasn't done a good job hiding her heartbreak like she thought she could.

"Did something happen in Cancun?"

Bella nods again, but still she doesn't speak.

"Do I need to make a call?"

She shakes her head as she looks up at him. When her eyes meet his, all she can see is a deep concern for her. And it has her spilling everything, or almost everything. She keeps what happened her last night on the island to herself. He doesn't need to know that.

When she finishes, she says, "It's crazy, right? I mean I never believed you could fall in love with someone so quickly. And now I have and I don't know what to do. He never asked me to stay or to even come back."

Mr Cullen sits in silence for a few seconds before he asks, "Do you know how I met my wife?"

"No." she says. "But you've been together awhile, right?"

"Almost twenty-five years. We met on a blind date. I knew before it was over that I was going to marry her, a month later I proposed and we were married within a week of my proposal. So, no I don't think what you experienced is crazy. Love is one of those things that has no rhyme or reason. It sneaks up on you when you least it expect it which is what has happened with you."

"What do I do?"

"You have to make a choice. Do you want to be happy or not?"

"I want to be happy."

"Then you know what to do. I hate to lose you, Lord knows you've been the best assistant I've ever had, but it's time for you go."

"But he never asked me to stay." She says again.

"That's true, but look at it from his side. Your whole life is here. Maybe he didn't think he had a right to ask you to give up everything you know to jump into the unknown."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then it doesn't, and it will suck but it's a part of life. You can't let the fear of something stop you from trying though. And you'll always have a job here, if you need to come back."

Bella nods as tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome. Now go home and pack. I'll get you a flight and send you the information. And when you're ready for the rest of your things, just let me know and I'll take care of it.

She nods and stands, thanking him again with a smile on her face; a smile that for the first time since he met her reaches her eyes.

He waves her off with is own smile and watches as she leaves the office. He's extremely happy he could help her. He'd been worried about her since she started working for him, and now he didn't think he had to worry anymore.

 **-MGYB-**

 **I hope this makes you guys happy.**

 **Until next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **This is unbeta's so all mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **I'm sorry this is the only one for today. I've been back and forth in front of the computer, trying to get stuff done for my vacation. Everything is done, so I'm hoping I can get the last two chapters out to you tomorrow. I won't promise because that always tends to backfire on me.**

 **-MGYB-**

 _ **Wednesday, Late Afternoon**_

Bella stops at the end of the dock and lets her eyes roam over the many boats, trying to find the one she needs. She's amazed she'd been able to find the marina, as out of it as she was on Saturday, but thankfully she'd at least remembered it was within walking distance to the hotel she'd been in. However, that was as far as her memory had gotten her. She doesn't know where Eleazar's boat is docked in the many open areas, nor can she remember it's name. She doesn't even know if he is here.

She doesn't spot him on any boat and is just about to ask someone when she hears, "Senora Bella, you came back."

"I did." She says as she turns with a smile. "I shouldn't have left."

"I told Senor Garrett not to worry. Everything would be fine." Eleazar says with a grin. "He will be very happy."

"I hope so." Bella says.

"I know so, Senorna Bella." Eleazar says. "Do not worry."

"Thank you. Can you take me to him? I can pay you."

"Of course, I can take you to him." Eleazar says with a chuckle. "But I can not accept your money."

"Please, you're going out of your way."

Eleazar chuckles again and shakes his head. Bella wonders what's so funny, but she doesn't dwell on it long as Eleazar takes her arm and starts to lead her down the dock.

"Senor Garrett has been good to me and my family, so it would be my pleasure to take you to him."

"If you're sure?" Bella says, still feeling like she owes him something.

"I'm sure." He says before helping her step onto his boat.

Once she's settled in a seat, he starts the boat up and pulls away from the marina. Bella enjoys the ride to the island. It's a beautiful day and Eleazar's words have helped calm her nerves. She's just anxious now to see Garrett, and almost cries out in happiness when the island finally comes into view.

When he pulls up to the dock, Bella can't help but hug him.

"Thank you so much." She says when she pulls back.

"You're welcome, Senora Bella. And remember if you need anything, just let me know. I will bring it out straight away."

Bella nods as she takes Eleazar's hand and steps out onto the dock. She waves before turning and hurrying up to the sand and across the beach. Eleazar watches her go with a smile before he pulls away not bothering to call Garrett. He won't be needing a ride to the mainland after all.

Bella makes her way slowly through the trees, smiling with the silence that greets her. It is such a different feeling than when she was in her apartment in Seattle, and she knows it's because Garrett isn't far away. That thought tells her that she made the right decision and she picks up her pace, coming to the edge of the trees surrounding his house soon after.

She stops for a moment to look at the treehouse. It's quiet and she hopes he isn't off somewhere.

He isn't as she finds moments later when he steps out the door, a bag slung over his shoulder and Wilson at his side.

Bella blinks back tears as she moves to the bottom of the ramp and stops, waiting for him to see her.

It's like time slows down when he finally turns. Their eyes lock, and a smile spreads across both of their faces. And then the spell is broken when Wilson almost knocks her down.

Dropping to her knees, Bella hugs him hard laughing when he pushes her onto her ass. Her face is covered in slobber in seconds, but she doesn't care.

"You came back." Garrett whispers as he comes to a stop next to her.

"I did." She says looking up at him. "I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay." He says, lowering himself to his knees.

"You sure?" She asks as her eyes drop to the bag still on his shoulder. "It looks like you were going somewhere."

"I was."

"Where were you going?"

"Seattle, Washington. I was in the mood for some rain."

"You'd be going to the right place. I've heard it rains a lot there." Bella says, fighting a smile. "Is that the only reason?"

"No," he says. "There is this woman that lives there. She washed up on my island a week ago and made me fall for her while she was here. Then she left without me telling her a few things, and I thought I'd go find her and say them before it's too late."

"What kind of things?" Bella asks in a whisper.

"Like how much I enjoyed her spending the week with me. How for the first time in seven years, this island feels empty without her on it. I'd tell her I wanted nothing more than for her to stay, and that I'm sorry for letting her leave without asking her to stay. I'd tell her that the best thing that ever happened to me was finding her on my beach. But most importantly, I'd tell her that I'm in love with her."

"Those are all good things." Bella says as a tear slips down her cheek. "Why didn't you say it when she was here?"

"I was afraid it wouldn't matter, that she would still leave and go back to her life."

"You would have been wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know what she would have said."

"What?" Garrett whispers as he takes her face in his hands.

"She would have told you that she enjoyed spending the week with you. That her life back in Seattle is empty without you there. That she wanted nothing more than for you to ask her to stay, and she would have said yes when you asked her to. She would have told you that the best thing that ever happened to her was falling off a boat in the middle of the ocean. But most importantly, she would have told you that she was in love with you too."

She is barely finished speaking before Garrett's lips are on hers and his arms are around her, holding her to him tightly. Her arms come around him, holding him just as tightly. And as the kiss deepens they each tell themselves they're never letting go again.

 **-MGYB-**

 **And all of you thought I was mean enough to make them pass in the air. Ye of little faith. LOL**

 **Until next time...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **This is unbeta's so all mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **Thank you for the awesome reviews, I knew you guys would be happy.**

 **-MGYB-**

The kiss is better than the last two times. It means so much more now, and it quickly brings back the need and want they denied themselves just a few days ago. They don't make it up the ramp to the bed, or even onto the ramp.

Their clothes are shed where they are, and Bella is laid out under Garrett before she has time to think.

Just like before he brings her more pleasure than she's ever experienced with touch alone, but it doesn't end there. Because unlike before they know there is no stopping this time. No, they haven't rectified their situations, but now it doesn't matter. She's not going anywhere until he tells her to, and he doesn't plan on ever saying those words.

After he's drawn every gasp, moan, and groan he can with just his hands and his mouth, their bodies join with a sigh from each of them. That first moment when he is finally deep inside her, is like coming up from air after being submerged in water or taking that first drink after being lost in the desert.

They can't seem to get close enough, each pulling and pressing against the other as he moves. Whispers of love and promises float to their ears as he speeds up, bringing both of them closer to the edge. It's sooner than they both want, but it's okay. They have their whole lives ahead of them to enjoy each other, and they can make up for it.

With a cry, Bella falls first. Her body still shaking and shattering around him as he succumbs to his own pleasure. It's a moment neither will forget for as long as they live.

They don't move for a long time after their breathing and heartbeats have returned to a normal rhythm. And they don't speak as they make their way up to his house and into his bed. However, they can't stop touching each other; touches that lead to a more slower showing of their love.

Hours later as they lay wrapped around each other, they're content and exhausted. Garrett eyes close first, but his arms keeps her tight to his side as he falls into a peaceful sleep, Bella following soon after.

There is no worry that she won't be there when he wakes. This is her home now, and she isn't going anywhere.

 **-MGYB-**

 **I know this was really short, but I had to make up for stopping them earlier.**

 **Only the epilogue left and I will be starting on it as soon as I finish a shower.**

 **Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Me Garrett, You Bella**

 **Written for: Laurie Whitlock**

 **Written By: Abbymickey24**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: A little bit of** **1 person is on a cruise and gets stranded on an island somehow and soon they discover that they are not alone, and a little bit of person 1 gets to go on a holiday and meets person 2 for the first time and has a whirlwind romance.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **www dot fanfiction dot net/community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 **Don't forget to take out the space.**

 **I am a pinch writer which is why this so late. It will be 22 chapters and drabbalish. All chapters should be under 1000 words. I will post two a day until complete since it's not completely finished yet. I wanted to wait until I was done, but I didn't want Laurie to have to wait anymore.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **This is unbeta's so all mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope you enjoy, especially you Laurie.**

 **Thank you for the awesome reviews.**

 **Just a few things before we get to the epi. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate you guys taking the time to read and review. I know I drove you crazy sometimes, but you stuck with me and now here we are. Thank you for being such awesome readers. I couldn't ask for better ones.**

 **Laurie, my darling, Thank you for providing me with such awesome prompts. I hope I did them justice. And I hope you like the surprise I gave you in this chapter. :D**

 **-MGYB-**

 **6 years later**

Bella and Garrett stand on the dock with their backs to the ocean as they stare out at what they can see of the island. Tears are rolling down Bella's cheeks, she gave up trying to stop them hours ago, since she knows they won't stop for a while.

"It's okay, Bella." Garrett says as he pulls her tighter to his side. "You know we'll be back."

Bella nods, but she can't speak yet. She does know that this isn't it, that they'll be back as often as possible, but it's still hard to leave.

This is where she found the love of her life, where he asked her to marry him, and where they said I do and promised to love each other forever. This is where she found more happiness than she could have ever hoped to have. The last six years had been amazing, and while she was looking forward to what the future held, she was going to miss the peace and solitude of the island.

It was time to leave though. She and Garrett had spent so much time talking about it, weighing out the pros and cons, but in the end it was the right thing to do. If it was just them, there would be no getting them off of it, but it wasn't just them anymore.

Almost four years ago they'd brought a beautiful baby boy into this world and are expecting another in four months.

Dean is the spitting image of Garrett. He's a happy kid, and loves playing on the island with Wilson, even if he doesn't move as fast as he used to anymore. But Dean is at that age where he needs friends and school. He's ready to go, even if he understands things are going to be different, but he's excited to be living near his cousins and his aunt and uncle who all adore him completely.

That is a major plus for Bella and Garrett as well. She and Maggie had become the best of friends through the years, and they can't wait to spend more time together. Garrett loved seeing his wife and sister get along, and he is looking forward to helping his brother-in-law out on the ranch.

Bella's tears finally start to dry with the thought of what is in-store for them and she rubs her belly, Sammy kicking a greeting as Garrett's hand covers hers.

They stand there in silence for a while longer, only moving when they hear Maggie say, "I hate to make you rush, but Dean is about to jump overboard and swim to Cancun."

Turning, Bella and Garrett find him bouncing in his seat and know it's time.

Together they walk the few steps to the boat, and after Garrett helps her step in they're off. They take one more glance back before the island disappears behind them, and say a silent goodbye to their home for now. But then they turn around, take a moment to look at their family, and with smiles on their faces they head into the next chapter of their lives.

 **-MGYB-**

 **Alright, I hope I ended it okay for you guys. Thank you again for the awesome reviews. MWAH**

 **And before anyone asks, no there will be no sequel. :D**


End file.
